


What is it like?

by LullabYBM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Boy Kink, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, Lace Kink, M/M, Smut, Soooo much kissing, but also cute, hyunchan, like so fluffy, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabYBM/pseuds/LullabYBM
Summary: Hyunjin wants to know what sex is like.And how it is with most questions he has, he turns to Chan.





	What is it like?

**Author's Note:**

> I love HyunChan with my whole heart and there needs to be more content of them :3 This is basically just 7k words of smut and a good amount of fluff, so I hope you enjoy~ <3

Hyunjin sighs and lets himself fall onto his bed, staring up at the underside of the bed above him.  
The life as an idol isn‘t easy in many ways. Working yourself to exhaustion, a schedule that really never seems to end, sleep deprivation and definitely not enough food to eat. But besides those things, there is a huge issue that is nagging on many minds of the people, who left their home at a young age to go and pursue their dreams.  
And that issue is sexual frustration. The seven years of dating ban are hanging above their heads like a Damocles sword, ready to stab them every time they let their thoughts wander to lips against lips, flesh against flesh, relieving all the pent up stress and frustration that steadily builds up over the many months and eventually years.  
Hyunjin is one of these people, the raging boner straining against his sweatpants once again reminding him of his misery.  
He considers himself one of the most unlucky ones, since he, not like many other idols, never had a single relationship, even before he became a singer. Well he‘s had one girlfriend or two, but it never turned into anything serious, not into him having something even close to sexual contact. And even if it had, it probably wouldn‘t have worked out, because Hyunjin has another problem, well if you can even call it like that. He is gay. The gayest of the gays, his mind not even wavering at the thought of boobs and vaginas.  
Now, don’t get him wrong, he doesn‘t have any problem with that, but it doesn‘t make his situation any more bearable. To be quite honest, it makes it even worse. Because the life of a young sexually frustrated gay boy in the middle of eight other gorgeous guys is probably the hardest you could ever think of in that sense.  
Hyunjin throws his head back and groans, his hand itching to move down his body and relieve the pressure in his crotch. It wouldn‘t be the first time the young dancer pleasures himself to the guilty thoughts of one of his dorm mates, drowning himself in images of Chan‘s abs glistening with sweat while Hyunjin rides him, high pitched moans falling from his lips, or Minho taking him hard from behind, telling him to be a good boy in that velvety voice of his.  
Hyunjin just wants to know what it‘s like, his mind going blank from the pleasure and hands roaming over his heated flesh.  
But it‘s not like he can just go up to his elder members, absolutely not. He‘s sure that he‘s not the only one swinging the other way in this dorm, but how can he be completely sure? And even if they are, it‘s not like he can just assume that they want him the way he wants them. Okay saying “them“ might not be completely the truth. Hyunjin doesn‘t like to admit it but his leader specifically has been on his mind quite a lot over the past few weeks, causing the younger to run away with an embarrassing boner in his pants after a work out session on various occasions. But who can resist the glorious picture of their hot leader after all, dripping with sweat, the veins popping from his bare arms when he lifts weights and does various other deadly exercises. Who can resist Bang Chan in general, that is the real question.  
Hyunjin pants, the urge to touch himself so strong now after he allowed all those images to flood his mind.  
It‘s also the fact that Chan is so experienced in that area, the leader having had various sex partners while he was still a trainee and Hyunjin is quite sure that not all of them have been female. He just wants Chan to take care of him, his big hands gripping onto his hips to hold him still while he preps Hyunjin, whispering sweet nothings in his ears.  
Right when the younger finally breaks, his hand gripping onto his crotch, the door to his shared room suddenly opens and how it always is - exactly that person who he wants to enter the least while he‘s like this, steps into the room.  
He quickly sits up and pulls his blanket over his lower half, his face flushed red instantly. Chan raises an amused eyebrow and heads over to his and Minho‘s side of the room, throwing a few things up onto his bed. Then he turns around and crosses his arms over his chest, looking at his flushed and obviously caught redhanded band member.  
“Did I interrupt something?“, he asks, obviously amused by Hyunjin’s poor attempts to hide his arousal.  
The poor boy stumbles over his words in a hurry, not ready to give up his dignity.  
“N-no I was just, you know, about to take a...nap.“, he ends lamely and his leader snorts.  
“Yeah I always take a nap with a hand on my dick too.“  
Hyunjin sighs and gives up, letting himself fall into his pillows with a groan.  
“What do you want me to say, I have needs you know.“  
Chan grins, a sympathetic glint in his eyes though.  
“I get that. If you want to be alone I can just...“, he draws out his sentence and mentions to the door.  
Hyunjin shakes his head.  
“No. I wouldn‘t be able to do it now anyways.“  
Liar.  
Chan laughs and gets up onto his bed, scooting back to lean against his pillows and looks up something on his phone for a while.  
“It‘s hard isn‘t it.“, he says after a while and Hyunjin sighs dramatically.  
“Incredibly. I think my dick might fall off soon from the lack of attention.“  
His leader laughs at that and puts his phone down.  
Silence spreads in the room for a while, but it‘s not even that awkward. It certainly hasn‘t been the first time anyone has walked in on someone “having some quality time“. It‘s something they eventually have to get used to.  
Hyunjin looks up to Chan, gnawing on his lip. After debating on the question for a while he throws all his left dignity out of the window and decides to just go for it.  
“Hyung?“, he asks and Chan hums in reply.  
“What...what is it like?“  
The elder looks at him questioningly and Hyunjin’s flushes red again, quickly turning away from his handsome leader.  
“You know...doing it.“  
“Ah...“, Chan says, understanding where this is heading.  
“It‘s a little difficult to explain. It depends on...the person you do it with. And their...equipment.“, he then answers, a grin spread over his face when he sees Hyunjin squirming in his sheets from embarrassment.  
It takes the younger a while to understand that Chan is waiting for Hyunjin to reply and the dancer snorts.  
“I think it‘s quite obvious which...equipment I prefer.“  
“Hmm, I thought so.“, Chan mumbles, still seeming to enjoy this way too much for some reason.  
“I just want to know what it‘s like. It‘s been nagging me constantly.“  
“That‘s only natural I guess. But porn exists you know?“  
Hyunjin groans, tired from all the teasing.  
“Of course I do I just... ugh I don‘t even know.“  
Chan laughs and soon ruffling noises reach Hyunjin‘s ears. His eyes widen when he sees Chan climbing down from his top bunk, heading over to the younger‘s bed and sitting down on it.  
Hyunjin gulps, not quite knowing what to think of this.  
Chan looks at him, something shimmering in his eyes that Hyunjin has never seen before.  
“You know...Instead of telling you, I could just...show you. Barely any of the other members are home right now.“, he says and his voice is deep, full of seduction. The younger feels a shiver running through his entire body, simply not believing his ears. Did Chan really just say that?  
Hyunjin hands tighten into fists in his blanket covered lap and he‘s sure he looks like a freaking tomato.  
“W-what do you mean?“, he stutters and Chan chuckles.  
“You really thought I wouldn‘t notice you turning into a mess everytime I walk around shirtless in the dorm? Or the way you look at me when I work out before you just run off to the nearest bathroom?“  
While he says all those things he leans closer towards Hyunjin, who doesn‘t dare to even move an inch.  
The words of his leader make him freeze, horrified by the fact that he‘d been so freaking obvious.  
Hyunjin feels his face getting beet red once again and looks to the side, soon squirming under the hot gaze of his opposite and feeling his incredible hardness being uncomfortably restricted by his pants.  
He gasps when he feels his blanket slowly pulled away from his body, exposing the very obvious tent in his pants to hungry eyes.  
Hyunjin quickly pulls up his long legs to his chest, trying to hide it and still avoiding eye contact with his leader. Said man is seemingly not having any more of this because in the next moment Hyunjin feels his face gently turned by a hand cupping it, finally making him look at Chan.  
“Baby, you‘re already such a mess and I didn‘t do anything yet. Let me help you out, hmm?“  
Hyunjin can‘t help but mewl at the sudden pet name, his plump lips parting and eyes hooded.  
The younger thinks he is seriously going to lose his mind when the unthinkable happens and Chan leans over his shaking frame and catches his lips into a careful and slow kiss.  
Hyunjin‘s head is spinning immediately, him not believing that the hottest man on earth is literally kissing him right then and there.  
The kiss is a little awkward, Hyunjin way too overwhelmed and inexperienced to know what to do and Chan breaks away a little to look at him softly. “Relax baby, just follow my lead and enjoy.“, he says in a low raspy voice and Hyunjin is close to just passing out at this point. But instead he nods shyly and closes his eyes when he feels soft lips pressing onto his again, a hand running through his hair and cupping the back of his head to pull him close. Chan really has the nicest pair of lips. They are in a cute heart shape, full and incredibly soft - so alluring that it‘s not too difficult for Hyunjin to completely get lost in the feeling of them against his. Chan now slowly starts to move them and Hyunjin follows his lead, like a dancer follows their choreographer, and soon they completely melt against each other. The elder starts to nibble on Hyunjin‘s full lower lip carefully and the other understands, willingly opening up for Chan.  
Their tongues glide around each other languidly, taking time to explore the other’s mouth, and it feels so dirty and good at the same time that Hyunjin can‘t help but let out a drawn out moan into the kiss.  
He feels Chan trying not to smile against his lips and his cheeks are flaring up again. When they finally break away after what feels like hours, Hyunjin feels disoriented and dizzy, his jaw slack and bedroom eyes gazing at Chan expectantly.  
The leader visibly gulps at the sight in front of him. Hyunjin has released his long legs from against his chest and let them slide down onto the matress again, his impressive boner still creating an obvious tent in his pants.  
His loose shirt is a little ruffled and almost hanging off one of his shoulder, exposing soft tanned skin. The pupils of his doll eyes are blown wide, like he‘s high on all the sensations, and his lips are glossy and swollen from the intense kiss.  
“Fuck...“, it escapes Chan and they just take each other in for a while.  
“Do you have the slightest idea how freaking gorgeous you are...“, he asks quietly and Hyunjin blushes for the nth time before he looks to the side.  
Chan seems just as riled up as Hyunjin, his eyes gliding over everything that is the younger with such intensity in his eyes, that Hyunjin kind of wishes for a hole to open in the ground for him to disappear into.  
He shivers when he feels big hands running up his still clothed legs, stopping right below his strong arousal. Chan sends Hyunjin a questioning look, his eyes asking for the final permission to take this a step further, and the younger nods willingly. He wants nothing more than for his leader to finally touch him, even if it scares the shit out of him.  
Hyunjin quickly presses a hand onto his mouth, trying to muffle the desperate moans that are trying to leave him when one of Chan’s hands slowly makes its way further up, soon covering the other‘s crotch and pressing down on it slightly. When Chan starts to lazily massage Hyunjin‘s clothed dick, the younger is close to sobbing. He‘s so embarrassed for his strong reaction to just a few touches, but he just can‘t help it. It feels too good to be true.  
Chan chuckles and leans over Hyunjin now, lifting him up a little with one of his arms to scoot him down into a laying position. Hyunjin‘s frame is not particularly slim but compared to Chan he is tiny, his body almost completely covered by the elder. Chan lets go of Hyunjin‘s dick for now, letting it collide with his own private parts and positions his arms next to the other‘s head. He gazes at him with so much hunger but also care in his eyes that Hyunjin feels his head spinning. Next thing he knows is Chan pulling him into a messy kiss again, the intentions now shown more clearly than ever.  
“I want you so bad...“, Hyunjin surprisingly hears himself say when they finally break apart and he blushes deeply at the sly grin on Chan‘s handsome face.  
“That can be arranged Angel.“  
Another Nickname. Another way to die for Hyunjin.  
He gulps audibly when Chan sits up between his legs now and pulls his shirt over his head in a quick motion, leaving the whole glory of his upper body for Hyunjin to drool over. Because that‘s exactly what he‘s doing right now. Before Hyunjin can even think about it his hands are coming up to place themselves onto Chan‘s ripped abdomen, feeling the defined muscles move under his fingertips.  
He groans and can‘t help but let one or two fingers trace the lines around the perfect abs displayed in front of him.  
“Enjoying yourself?“, Chan asks teasingly and totally satisfied by the other‘s reaction.  
“Hmm...“, Hyunjin can only hum in agreement, his mind already far too gone to build coherent sentences.  
Chan laughs and lets his own hands wander, slipping them under the ruffled sweatshirt Hyunjin is wearing and up his shivering sides.  
The younger is shaking under his touch, own hands falling back down to his sides in defeat.  
“So sensitive...“, Chan murmurs under his breath and helps Hyunjin sit up to pull his shirt over his head as well.  
They just sit there for a while, breaths hitched and admiring the beauty in front of both of their eyes.  
Hyunjin blushes furiously when he sees Chan‘s hungry eyes taking him in.  
It‘s not like they‘ve never seen each other shirtless before, not at all, they actually almost see it everyday. But this is different, way more intimate - never was the time taken to properly admire every single inch.  
“Beautiful...“, Chan just whispers before he gently pulls Hyunjin in for yet another kiss. And this one feels different than the ones they‘ve shared before. It‘s slower, deeper, even more incredible.  
They slowly lay back down, lips never seperating and Hyunjin‘s mind goes blank when he feels Chans hips roll into his for the first time.  
Their clothed and mutually hard dicks rub up against each other and Hyunjin moans into the kiss again. It‘s a high pitched moan, so lewd and desperate that he‘s surprised by himself.  
Chan above him seems to feel the same because the elder tenses up and rolls his hips down again, burying his hands into Hyunjin‘s ruffled pitch black hair.  
Then they finally seperate, both panting, and Chan starts to leave a trail of kisses down Hyunjin‘s neckline. The younger mewls when he feels teeth nibbling on the sensitive skin and lips sucking on it, a dark hickey soon blooming.  
One of Chan‘s hands now wanders down Hyunjin‘s side, stopping when it reaches his hips. It lingers there, seemingly asking for another permission to go further. Hyunjin just nods willingly and throws his head back...before he freezes just in time with Chan.  
The elder‘s hands are slipping past the waistband of Hyunjin‘s sweats and now graze over what he probably expected to be simple Boxershorts or maybe briefs. But it‘s nothing like that. His fingers are slowly taking in the fine lacy details of Hyunjin‘s underwear and Chan groans, burying his face into the crook of the other‘s neck, who is still frozen in shock. He completely forgot about the type of quite scandalous underwear he chose to wear this morning.  
“Hyunjin, please don‘t tell me you are wearing lace because I will literally lose my mind.“, Chan almost moans next to his ear and Hyunjin relaxes a tiny bit, his lingerie obviously not unwanted. It‘s a secret he has never shared with anyone before, the secret being him wearing sexy underwear from time to time to make him feel more confident even though nobody ever sees it of course. Until now that is. “What if I am.“, he whispers, deciding to be a little bold, and Chan bites into his neck to muffle a moan, when his hand slides further into Hyunjin‘s pants, feeling the lewd lace underwear struggling to cover the hardness of the younger.  
Then Chan seemingly can’t wait any longer and sits up, before holding intense eye contact with Hyunjin, while he slowly pulls down his sweatpants. Hyunjin lifts up his hips and legs a little to help him remove the pants completely, and then Chan is gaping at what he‘s greeted with.  
Hyunjin‘s private parts are covered by red elegant lacy patterns, flowing over his tanned and flawless skin like they were made solely for him to wear. His rockhard dick is straining against the thin fabric, twitching from time to time, and Chan looks like he will start drooling any second.  
“Oh...my god...“  
Hyunjin flushes deep red and looks to the side, feeling very exposed.  
“D-don‘t stare...“, he stutters and Chan looks up at him.  
“How could I not stare when you look like this.“  
Hyunjin whimpers when Chan lets one finger trace the outline of the younger‘s dick in his lewd lingerie, twitching uncontrollably under Chan‘s touch.  
“I never knew you are into stuff like this baby boy...“  
At the carefully added pet name plus the teasing touches Hyunjin arches his back and moans, not caring about anyone possibly hearing them.  
His reaction is obviously the answer Chan expected or hoped for, judging by the sly grin across his handsome face.  
“Oh, so you like that name, hmm?“  
Hyunjin nods, his eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed, when Chan starts to massage his dick in circular motions again.  
That answer doesn‘t satisfy Chan this time though, because his hand abruptly stops moving and Hyunjin looks at him confused.  
“Answer me baby, verbally.“  
The younger barely has enough braincells left to process this entire situation but he does as he‘s told anyway.  
“Y-yes I like it...“, he stutters and gnaws on his plump lower lip a little.  
“Mhh, good boy.“  
There‘s a certain glint in Chan‘s eyes that Hyunjin has never seen before. It‘s something dark, filled with lust and hidden desires, and Hyunjin is sure he‘s never been turned on so much in his entire life before.  
He needs Chan, right now, needs him to fuck him so hard that he can‘t remember his own name, he won‘t be able to take this teasing much longer.  
“Please...“, he moans and squirms around.  
“Please take me...“  
Chan releases something close to a growl and in the blink of an eye he‘s up and out of his pants, left in his boxer briefs. Hyunjin gulps at the huge bulge and the wet patch already forming at the front.  
But then that last piece of fabric is gone too and his leader is standing next to the bed in all his naked glory. His dick is well sized and curving up beautifully against his stomach.  
Hyunjin looks at him through hooded eyes, trying to take everything in, every toned muscle and inch of smooth skin, as properly as he can. His eyes follow Chan when said man quickly turns around to rummage through his nightstand, returning with a condom and a small bottle of lube in his hand.  
The next thing Hyunjin knows is Chan climbing back on top of him, kissing the living daylights out of the younger. Their dicks rub up against each other and Hyunjin frowns a little, slowly breaking away from the kiss.  
“Wait let me get out of my panties.“, he mumbles and wants to shimmy out of them, before he is abruptly stopped by Chan, fingers leaving dark prints where they are holding Hyunjin’s hips down. He looks up at Chan in confusion but quickly turns smug when he understands that his leader seems to have a hard time parting with the red lace.  
“If I were to decide, you would never wear anything else ever again.“, Chan groans and Hyunjin shivers at the possessive tone of his voice.  
“You like them that much?“, he whispers breathless and as an answer Chan grinds his hips down hard.  
Then the elder sighs and crawls back, leaving a long trail of kisses down Hyunjin‘s chest and heaving abs, until his lips finally reach the seam of his new priced obsession. He nuzzles into Hyunjin‘s crotch, leaving soft kisses down his twitching cock, before he finally seems to admit that the alluring lingerie has to go. When he hooks his fingers behind the waistband of the red sin, he looks up to Hyunjin with hooded eyes. “Believe me, another place, another time and these wouldn‘t part from your beautiful body.“  
That makes Hyunjin giggle and blush at the same time and when he looks down at Chan he can see his leader‘s eyes soften a bit before lust clouds them again.  
Before anyone of the two can say anything, Chan finally pulls down the panties, letting Hyunjin‘s painfully hard dick spring free. The younger lifts up his hips a little to help Chan pull them all the way off then, down his illegally long legs.  
Chan admires Hyunjin like a piece of art, all spread out for him and only him. He looks so pure yet sinful at the same time, waiting for his leader to ruin him, to finally show him what he‘s been missing out on so far.  
Chan gets on top of Hyunjin again, both of them groaning when bare skin meets bare skin, every possible part connected with their opposite. A soft kiss is placed onto Hyunjin‘s plump lips. “You have no idea how beautiful you are...“, Chan whispers against them and Hyunjin feels the world around him blurring out, his only focus on listening and responding to Chan‘s words and touches. A deep blush is setting on his cheeks and he wraps his arms around Chan to pull him even closer. Suddenly this doesn‘t just feel like someone showing another someone what sex is like. Not like pure mindless fucking, that both of them will forget right after. Hyunjin can feel that Chan wants his first time to be something special after all, wants him to feel beautiful and wanted. And it works, Hyunjin feels like he‘s on top of the world, on cloud nine, right there in Chan‘s embrace.  
The dancer releases a lightheaded moan, arching his back and closing his eyes, when he feels Chan rolling his hips down in a steady pace now, making pleasure run through his excited body in waves.  
Hyunjin slowly spreads his legs further, making them circle around Chan‘s waist and ruts against him harder, needy and desperate for more friction.  
The elder chuckles a little out of breath and lets one hand wander down to Hyunjin‘s hip, gently massaging the skin there.  
“Calm down baby, we have to take this slow...“, he says but it comes out more as a moan, as the pleasure obviously starts getting to his head too. Hyunjin mewls, pulling Chan back into a kiss again, doing everything in his might to make the elder speed up things at least a little. Chan groans, pulling away from the heated liplock, and buries his face in the crook of Hyunjin‘s neck again, breathing unsteady.  
“You have no idea what you do to me...“  
Chan says, frustration clearly noticeable in his strained voice, before he lifts his head again. He looks at the dancer, leaning forward so that his lips are teasingly grazing over Hyunjin‘s. “I don‘t know how much longer I can control myself if you keep misbehaving baby boy.“, he whispers and the only answer Hyunjin can muster up is a desperate whimper.  
The younger’s mind is fogged at this point, with pleasure and want, so much want that he can‘t think straight anymore.  
“Please...“, he whines against Chan’s lips and feels the hand at his hip tighten its grip. Hyunjin knows that they will probably leave bruises and he likes that thought a little bit more than he should.  
Chan leans back now, gently pushing Hyunjin‘s legs down again to sit between them. The younger is confused and not too happy about the loss of contact at first but before he can even begin to complain, Chan starts to leave kisses all the way down Hyunjin‘s left inner thigh, stopping teasingly close to where the younger wants to be touched the most. Hyunjin is shaking with anticipation at this point, his body squirming.  
“I‘m going to start prepping you now, is that okay?“  
Hyunjin nods his head frantically and spreads his legs even wider. Chan chuckles.  
“This is going to be a bit uncomfortable at first so relax baby...“  
Hyunjin‘s glossy eyes hazily follow Chan‘s movements when the elder takes the lube and pours a general amount of the liquid onto his fingers. Then he starts to place thousands of butterfly kissed around the other‘s inner thighs again. When Hyunjin can finally feel the first finger circling around his clenching entrance he shivers and his face flushes into the deepest shade of red.  
He feels so exposed, laying there without an inch of fabric covering his skin, about to be worked open and dick rock hard. But at the same time exactly these things turn him on so freaking much, him being completely under Chan‘s control, the other‘s hungry eyes traveling over his body.  
Chan seems to notice Hyunjin‘s inner turmoil, because the next thing he does is leaning over the younger again and catching his plump lips into a deep kiss. At the same time he slowly pushes his first finger in, making Hyunjin release a high pitched whimper and his tight entrance clench around it immediately.  
“Shh baby boy, relax...“, Chan whispers against his lips, slowly pushing his finger further inside, wiggling it around just a tiny but to get the younger used to the foreign feeling.  
“Mhh...m-move...“, Hyunjin moans before pulling Chan into a kiss yet again.  
Said man then slowly begins to move his index finger in and out, the lube making slick noises reach their ears. After a while Hyunjin breaks away from the kiss, panting and flushed to the max. The feeling is so weird, but so addicting at the same time, Hyunjin is utterly confused.  
“More...more...“, he whimpers and his will is Chan‘s command. Slowly he pushes another finger inside next to the first one, making Hyunjin suck in air sharply and shut his eyes close. Chan immediately stops moving and panics a little.  
“Is it too much? Do you want to stop?“  
Hyunjin‘s eyes instantly fly open again and he can see Chan holding back a chuckle at the amount of disagreement in his dark orbs.  
“No no, please...please don‘t stop, I just need some time...“, Hyunjin says and his voice is shaking a little. Chan places butterfly kisses all over his face then which makes the other erupt into his famous giggles. The elder tenses up shorty at the beautiful sound but Hyunjin doesn‘t really take notice of it, unaware of the almost painful jump Chan‘s heart makes right then and there.  
Meanwhile the elder‘s fingers stay where they are and after some time has passed Hyunjin can feel himself relaxing around them.  
“You can move“, the younger says and his hands are reaching down mindlessly to graze over Chan‘s abs, making the elder shiver under his touch.  
“You like them mh?“, he says teasingly while he starts to move the two fingers in and out, angling them up a little, trying to find that special little spot.  
Hyunjin opens his mouth to answer but instead of words the lewdest moan he has ever produced suddenly falls from his lips. Hot white pleasure explodes inside of him, making his eyes roll back.  
Chan just grins. “Found it.“  
He continues to graze his finger tips over that special bundle of nerves again and again, making moans steadily leave Hyunjin, whose fingers are now digging into Chan‘s back, for sure leaving a few marks here and there.  
“More...Please...I need you.“  
Chan moans and ads the final third finger, pumping his fingers in and out of Hyunjin‘s heat, spreading them a little once in a while, to prepare him for the real deal.  
Hyunjin is close to losing his mind, he‘s hypersensitive to every touch, everything feels so good. He is moving his hips greedily to meet Chan‘s fingers now, craving more, craving something bigger.  
His shaky hands move away from Chan‘s back and down in between them again, this time reaching for the dripping hardness between the elder‘s legs. Chan groans when Hyunjin begins to stroke his dick a little uncoordinated through the angle, his hands losing their rhythm.  
“Want you...“, Hyunjin whispers and Chan gulps. Gently he pulls his fingers out and reaches between them too, replacing Hyunjin‘s slender hands on his dick with his own, pumping it a few times before sitting up a little to reach for the condom and lube.  
He rips open the little package first and Hyunjin gulps nervously, following his movements with wide eyes, when Chan rolls the condom down. Then the elder spreads a generous amount of lube over his dick as well as on Hyunjin‘s entrance before wiping his fingers clean on the probably already ruined bedsheets.  
Chan then crawls back on top of the dancer again, kissing him deeply and angling his long legs up a bit to position himself, ready to sink into Hyunjin‘s alluring heat.  
The younger sees Chan’s eyes searching for confirmation again after he pulls away from the kiss, patiently and caring. Hyunjin is shaking under him, wanting nothing more than to finally feel what he’s been wishing for and anticipating for so long.  
“Are you really sure you want to do this, angel? Hundred percent?“, Chan asks and Hyunjin starts nodding before he can even finish his question, his head spinning.  
“Yes, yes please...I‘m ready for this, really.“  
And with that Hyunjin finally feels the elder‘s hardness enter him slowly, stretching him and filling him up more and better than fingers could have ever simulated it. It is painful at first and Hyunjin clenches his teeth, but in no world would he tell Chan to stop. It‘s a good kind of pain. A pain that comes in combination of Chan‘s body framing him like a fragile piece of art, sweet nothing‘s whispered into his ears and distracting kisses covering every inch of skin that Chan‘s lips can reach.  
Long story short - Hyunjin loves every second of it and he feels his mind drifting off into a land of pleasure. It takes him a while to adjust to the other‘s quite impressive girth and Chan gives him all the time he needs, waiting patiently for the signal for him to move.  
“You can move...“, Hyunjin whispers after a few minutes of them just being hot messes against each other and when Chan finally starts to move, a few tears suddenly escape the younger‘s eyes without his consent.  
Chan immediately stops moving once again, bringing a hand up to Hyunjin‘s face to wipe the tears away gently.  
“Oh my god baby, is everything okay? Did I hurt you?“  
The repeated pet name and the amount of worry and care in Chan‘s velvety voice only make Hyunjin‘s emotions go haywire even more.  
“Yes I‘m fine, it‘s just...“, he whispers and gnaws on his lip shortly to muster up the courage for his next words, “I‘m just happy...“  
Chan‘s eyes widen at that, before a smile spreads on his face, one of those where you can see his dimples and his eyes almost disappearing, and Hyunjin is confused when his heart starts beating so frantically at that sight.  
No words good enough for this weirdly precious moment, Chan just pulls Hyunjin into a slow and passionate kiss, before starting to move his hips again.  
Both of their breaths hitch when the dancer wraps his legs around Chan‘s waist, making the angle a much better and deeper one.  
Slowly but steadily the pace of the elder‘s hips speeds up, making both of them see stars.  
“Fuck, you‘re so tight...“, Chan groans after he pulls away from the lip lock, starting to trail down open mouthed kisses the other‘s neckline again, before he stops at a spot low enough to cover it up with a normal shirt and bites into the skin, sucking on it - marking it. The most beautiful sounds continue to fall from Hyunjin‘s parted lips, his mind clouded with pleasure, his body buzzing. One time Chan slams his hips down a little harder than wanted, making his dick reach even further into the other‘s heat, which causes Hyunjin to throw his head back and release multiple high pitched moans.  
At this points it‘s close to impossible that no one has heard them so far, but they couldn‘t care less, Chan continuously hitting Hyunjin‘s sweet spot over and over again.  
“Yes, moan for me baby, say my name...“, Chan groans into Hyunjin‘s left ear and the younger is close to losing his mind.  
“C-Chan...oh god...“, he struggles to say, the bed creaking a little under the force of Chan‘s thrusts. Said man groans satisfied and reaches down between them to get a grip around Hyunjin‘s neglected hardness. He is leaking strongly, his tip an angry red. Chan begins to stroke it in the rhythm of his thrusts, seemingly sensing that Hyunjin is incredibly close. And he is, a familiar heat already starting to pool in his abdomen, waiting to blow up and take all of his senses away. Hyunjin can feel Chan working on his sensitive tip, while hitting his prostate dead on. It feels so good, Hyunjin feels so full, so ravished. He throws his head back when he hears Chan‘s next words.  
“Come on baby boy, cum for me.“  
His words are the final trigger for Hyunjin to tumble over the edge, hot pleasure exploding in his lower regions, spreading throughout his entire body like a wildfire. It makes him numb and blind, nothing but ecstasy existing in his world while his mind blowing orgasm crashes down on him.  
Hyunjin’s swollen lips are parted in a silent scream, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes tightly shut. That sight, compared with the uncontrollable clenching around his dick and hot white cum running over his hand, makes Chan reach his high as well after a few more thrusts. He bites down hard on a spot on Hyunjin‘s already ruined neckline, muffling his deep moans when he shoots his seed into the condom, buried deep into the younger.

It takes them a while to come back to earth again, recovering from one of the best orgasms they both ever had. They are panting hard and Hyunjin whines a little when Chan slowly moves out of his embrace to pull out of him.  
“Baby I have to, wait just a second and you can cling onto me all you want.“, the elder says amused, the still present pet name making Hyunjin shiver. It should probably feel weird to be called that by his friend and leader, especially after they just finished having the best sex, after his literal virginity got taken - but somehow it doesn‘t. It makes Hyunjin feel all warm and giddy inside and he doesn‘t really know what to think of that. Pushing the thought away for now he simply pouts and releases Chan out of his death grip.  
Hyunjin is normally already a very cuddly person, but now, after having sex, his cravings are insatiable. All he wants to do is curl up into the elder and be held by him.  
Chan then carefully pulls out, eliciting a mewl from Hyunjin, before he quickly removes the condom, ties it up and throws it into the nearest bin. Then he gets up to get a few tissues out of his nightstand, blatantly ignoring the teasingly raised eyebrow of Hyunjin, and starts cleaning them both up, which makes his opposite‘s cheeks burn.  
After Chan is done, he throws the tissues away and finally gets back into the bed with Hyunjin, pulling the cover over both of them.  
The younger immediately shuffles closer to him, laying his head down onto Chan‘s strong chest, one of his arms wrapping around his leader.  
He blushes when he feels Chan embracing him gently, pulling him closer.  
Noone says anything for a while until Hyunjin whines and buries himself even further into Chan.  
“Oh my god...what did we just do...“  
His leader chuckles.  
“I don‘t know about you but I really enjoyed what we did.“  
Hyunjin whines even more, as the little drama queen that he is, and lifts his head up a little.  
“I did too, it was amazing really...But...I was so embarrassing...“  
That makes Chan laugh and he presses a kiss to the other‘s temple.  
“You looked so beautiful baby...“  
There is is again. Baby. Hyunjin feels his heart doing those stupid summersaults again and he curses himself for being affected by it so much. It probably doesn’t even mean anything to Chan. But right when he thinks that, he can feel Chan tensing up under his touch and when he looks at him, Hyunjin can see insecurity in the elder’s big brown eyes. Driven by impulse and through a sudden wave of confidence Hyunjin hosts himself up a little on Chan’s chest, looking at him.  
“Keep...Keep calling me that if you want.“, he says shyly and gnaws on his plump lip again, a nervous habit of him.  
His voice is timid and he looks down when he says the next words. “I-I like it.“  
Chan‘s eyes widen but then a soft smile sets on his face and he gently lifts up Hyunjin‘s head by his chin.  
They look each other deep in the eye and Hyunjin is once again taken aback by the incredibly beauty of this man right there with him. He can’t believe that all of this is really happening, his mind is an entire mess.  
Before anyone can say anything else they find themselves leaning forward, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. This kiss again feels different from the ones they shared before - more intimate, more unspoken words and sudden feelings that they will have to face eventually, flooding into it. Hyunjin can‘t find himself to think straight anymore, not while they are kissing and not when they part. This obviously turned into so much more than just a simple fuck and he really doesn‘t know what to do about it. Neither seems Chan.  
“What...what is this?“, Hyunjin decides to just put out there then and Chan cocks his head to the side, thinking about the question thoroughly.  
“What do you want it to be?“, Chan asks back and Hyunjin is sure the deep red that appears on his cheeks for the nth time now will just stay there forever. Feeling shy, he nuzzles back into Chan again, the wheels in his head turning. What does he want them to be? But the thoughts are whirling around in his head too fast right now, he can‘t possibly give a coherent answer. So he opts on his next words for now.  
“I don‘t really know...All I know is that I really like it when you call me baby.“  
That makes Chan smile widely and he places a soft kiss onto Hyunjin‘s head.  
“I think we can arrange that then baby.“  
Hyunjin giggles and he swears he can hear Chan‘s heart skipping a beat, laying against his chest again.  
Comfortable silence spreads until Hyunjin suddenly sharply sucks in air through his teeth. Chan looks at him questioningly.  
“Everything fine?“  
Hyunjin sits up and turns around to him, his face the shade of a ripe tomato.  
“Oh my god...D-do you think they...heard...u-us?“, he stutters and Chan looks at him like it‘s the cutest thing in the world.  
“Most definitely.”, he answers and laughs, when Hyunjin breaks down against him and whines.  
“Don‘t worry, the only members home are Woojin and Changbin, I don‘t think we are in for it too badly.“  
Hyunjin‘s eyes widen at that.  
“Oh my god. Changbin? He‘s never going to let me hear the end of this. And he‘s going to tell Jisung. And Jisung-“, Hyunjin doesn‘t dare to finish his sentence. Instead Chan does it for him.  
“And Jisung will tell Minho.“  
Hyunjin comes to terms with his definite death right then and there.  
“We really are never going to hear the end of this aren‘t we...“, Chan says with a sigh and Hyunjin nods frantically. The elder smiles down at him then. “Well whatever, it was definitely worth it.“  
Hyunjin nuzzles his head into the other‘s chest in embarrassment before he timidly agrees. “It really was. God, I was really missing out on a lot.“  
Chan laughs at that. “Well I‘m glad I could help out.“ Hyunjin hits him a little at how bluntly he said that which earns him another laugh.  
Then Chan suddenly seems to remember something since he tenses up and his grip around Hyunjin tightens.  
His voice seems to have dropped an entire octave when he speaks up.  
“One more thing...“  
“Mhh?“, Hyunjin hums expectantly.

“We‘re buying you more lingerie baby.“


End file.
